


The Reunion

by magos186



Series: The Teddy Chronicles [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, Episode: s03e07 Poached Eggs, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magos186/pseuds/magos186
Summary: Timeline notice change: I decided to change the sequence of events. I just updated the a/n on chapter 3 of The Trial so if you’re reading this after April 28, you can skip this. For those of you who’ve already read it, here’s how the timeline will be going from now on: after the fairy eggs get stashed in the cottage, all the earth stuff with Fen & Fray happens, as well as all the Fillory stuff. Fen gets back to Earth at the same time Eliot & Margo are taken prisoner. All the Julia & Alice stuff happens as well. As for the stuff for the key quest, everything leading up to their discovery of Katie drugged in the hospital happens. It is too late in the day for them to meet with her and she is too incoherent from the meds, but they make an appointment for the next morning. Fen arrives that night. Let me know if you have any questions about the timeline.This font means a direct quote from the show.Sorry guys, I really tried to bridge The Trial, but I just couldn't get from where I was to where the characters were going. I had several later chapters written and figured it'd be better to just turn it into a series of one-shots than put it off and drive myself crazy trying to figure out how to get from there to here.





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline notice change: I decided to change the sequence of events. I just updated the a/n on chapter 3 of The Trial so if you’re reading this after April 28, you can skip this. For those of you who’ve already read it, here’s how the timeline will be going from now on: after the fairy eggs get stashed in the cottage, all the earth stuff with Fen & Fray happens, as well as all the Fillory stuff. Fen gets back to Earth at the same time Eliot & Margo are taken prisoner. All the Julia & Alice stuff happens as well. As for the stuff for the key quest, everything leading up to their discovery of Katie drugged in the hospital happens. It is too late in the day for them to meet with her and she is too incoherent from the meds, but they make an appointment for the next morning. Fen arrives that night. Let me know if you have any questions about the timeline.  
>  **  
> _This font means a direct quote from the show._  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry guys, I really tried to bridge The Trial, but I just couldn't get from where I was to where the characters were going. I had several later chapters written and figured it'd be better to just turn it into a series of one-shots than put it off and drive myself crazy trying to figure out how to get from there to here.

Quentin sat in his room, staring at the pages of the book in front of him and trying not to freak out about the upcoming mission. That day they got Katie out of the hospital and she got Harriet and Victoria on board. They had maneuvered all the pieces they could into place, now all they needed to do was break into a super secure location with unknown defenses. When Poppy entered his room, all of his worries came pouring out. She stood there calmly, interjecting when possible. Finally she had enough and just kissed him. 

“What the hell are you doing?” he asked indignantly. 

**_“Short circuiting your panic attack. It’s getting tiresome,”_** Poppy said simply, as if that was enough of an explanation. She truly was crazy if she thought Quentin wanted to sleep with her after everything she’d done. She was about to kiss him again when someone knocked on the door. “Ignore it, maybe they’ll go away,” she said, leaning in again. 

“It could be important,” he mumbled as he quickly moved around her to the door. When he opened it, only his grip on the handle kept him standing. His face had gone pale with shock at the sight of the man on the other side. He tried to speak, but all that came out were a few stuttered syllables. Slowly, he raised a shaking hand and placed it on the man’s cheek. The man leaned into the touch, closing his eyes.

“Hi, I’m Poppy,” the woman said, breaking the moment. “Can I help you?” She asked as she moved to stand next to Quentin. 

“No, thanks, but you can leave us alone,” the man replied. She looked back and forth between the two men, noting their similar features. _Maybe they’re brothers,_ she thought to herself before shrugging. 

“Quentin, you know where to find me if you want to continue our…discussion,” she said as she left the room. The visitor closed the door behind her, gently leading a still stunned Quentin over to sit on the bed. 

“Teddy,” he eventually whispered, choking on a sob.

“Hi dad,” Teddy replied just as soft before pulling the man into his arms, neither holding back their tears. “Gods, I missed you."

Quentin didn’t reply. He couldn’t. He buried his face in his son’s shoulder, his arms tightening around Teddy. He’d almost missed this, missed seeing his son. If he wasn’t distracted by the sight of the dragon in the ocean while they were in The Abyss, he likely would have gone overboard. If it weren’t for Benedict, he might have died. That brought a fresh round of tears. It was his fault the sweet mapmaker was dead. If he had kept his stupid mouth shut about the keys, Poppy would have never taken it and tried to escape and then Benedict would have had no reason to touch it. Everything that had happened in the last few weeks, months, gods _decades_ hit him at once. He finally let himself fall apart in the arms of the one man who’d always loved him unconditionally. “Hey, it's okay,” Teddy said softly as he brought his hand up to run his fingers through his father's hair. “I’m here now. Everything’s going to be okay. I'm here."


End file.
